Users Packet
Return Septick Support Wiki SepTick User’s Packet Advice and guidance from this app is derived from the Sepsis CMS Core Measure (SEP-1) established by the US Department of Health and Human Services Center for Medicare and Medicaid Services. The information and recommendations in this app are meant to support clinical decision making. They are not meant to represent the only or best course of care, or replace clinical judgment. Therapeutic options should be determined after discussion between the patient and their care provider. Neither the developers of this app or Rowan University or the State of New Jersey or any of its employees warrant the accuracy or reliability of any information provided by this app. Any person or entity that relies on information provided by this app does so at his or her own risk. SepTick is a mobile based application intended to assist in the treatment of Severe Sepsis. It’s main purpose is to function as a tracking system for treatment in order to improve compliance to the Sepsis CMS Core Measure. This packet is intended to serve as a basic guide for its use. Send additional support questions and feedback to SepTick@rowan.edu FAQ # How do I start the timer? The timer function is located at the top half of the screen. Hitting start of the timer, starts the count from 0 and activates the colors of the indicated procedures meant to be completed during that current hour window according to the legend. The reset button, resets the time back to o and clears the procedures to be blank as if starting over. The timer select button pulls up a seperate window that allows you to select a time of the past if a patient was diagnosed septic prior to the use of the application. This will make the app function according to the time of diagnosis set from the timer. 2.How do I confirm the procedure? Click on the procedure completed throughout the center of the main screen. The procedure names serve as buttons and can be clicked to bring up a new window. This window cannot be confirmed until typing in your initials which opens the confirm button to be selected. Selecting the confirm button sends this completed procedure to the activity log, with the time of completion and the initials of the medicare provider completing it. This then properly colors the main screen of that procedure only to green if completed within the appropriate time hour window correlated to the procedure. 3.How do I clear data? To Clear data all you have to do is press the Reset button located right beneath the timer. 4.What do the colors mean The legend at the bottom of the screen displays a brief description of each color. Procedure indicators and time window indicators work according to these colors. 1.Green indicates the procedure has been done within the appropriate hour interval, or that all procedures in the time window are compliant. 2.Yellow indicates that a procedure or time window is not yet complete and is required to be compliant. 3.Orange means nearing non-compliance, time window indicators will turn orange near the end of their windows. 4.Red means non-compliant, any procedures or time windows that are marked as red have not been completed in time to meet SEP-1 requirements. 5.How do I navigate the app? The application opens to the entry screen and then proceeds to the home screen. On the homescreen, the user can either hit start or hit timer select to specify the time that the diagnosis occurred. Next, the user can select the procedures by hitting the button with the procedure name on it. Users can also select the activity log button to view the updated procedure list with time stamps. Users can select contact us which will allow the user to send emails with questions. Users can select the survey button post completion to gives feedback to the makers of the app by answering simple questions. * User guides and Tutorial Documents including video will be supplied for testing. * The application created by Rowan University for testing at Lourdes Medical Center will be able to be downloaded by providers via apple store on their individual iPhones. * Feedback on application will be received via support email * Compliance data and outcomes during testing will be compared to data from 2018 and 2019 for statistical significance to any changes. * Crash reports via Apple Testflight will be used as data to drive improvements to the app, * Health Care providers who used the app will be asked to fill out a survey following the testing process. * Lourdes will participate in an offical study to determine the effects of the app. Testing will be done at Lourdes Medical Center in Camden, New Jersey. Providers downloading SepTick will be from the apple store and be tracked using Apple Testflight.. Additional supporting tutorial documents will be supplied including a user FAQ and a YouTube based user manual. A support email will also be provided in order to collect feedback and answer questions regarding the application during testing. This application will be used as a treatment tool for single patients. It will be kept within the patient’s space for doctors and nurses to use. During treatment of septic patients healthcare providers are recommended to use the app if it is available to them. During treatment it will track the completed procedures and compliance to SEP-1. In addition to the project team receiving and analyzing testing data, Lourdes Medical Center will be participating in an official study to determine the effects of the application on sepsis treatment. Any feedback on the applications functionality, design, or other problems or suggestions improving the application will be asked to be sent to the support email and will be incorporated when developing future builds of the application. Major problems will be fixed in the next build of the application which will be sent out via Apple Testflight, smaller changes will be worked on when no other major change is needed. All crash data will be supplied by Apple Testflight and used as a tool to improve the application during testing. Compliance data from late 2018 and early 2019 will be statistically compared to compliance data from the testing time period to determine any statistical significance in the changes to compliance. The same will be done for patient outcomes if depersonalized sepsis data is available. Additionally, following testing healthcare providers will be asked to complete a survey about their experiences. SepTick Survey # How was your experience using SepTick? # Do you feel SepTick improved your ability to meet SEP-1 Compliances? # Would you recommend SepTick as a tool to other healthcare providers? # Do you feel SepTick was easy to use? # Do you feel SepTick was accurately able to replicated the treatment plan for Severe Sepsis? # Do you have any additional comments or feedback regarding SepTick? Tutorial Documentation Basic User's Guide * Home Screen ** Main screen of user interface where users can select the procedures ** Shows time ** Shows status of tests and warns of upcoming deadlines ** Shows patient status with systolic blood pressure and lactate levels * Timer Function ** Start time at 0 by submitting without changing time ** Select time of diagnosis and click submit to set the time ** by pressing the reset button the timer will get set back to 0 and any data collected will be discarded * Hour Markers ** Refers to the 3 rectangular intervals on top portion of the screen marked 1st hour, 3rd hour, and 6th hour representing the 3 time intervals of procedures for core measure ** Each hour interval has specific procedures that must be done in that specific time period or it is deemed non-compliant * Procedures ** The procedures listed are those covered by the Sepsis CMS Core Measures. ** The procedure written under the timer is the current most urgent procedure. * Confirmation Page ** To ensure that the test has been completed, the provider must input their initials and then press the confirm button * Patient Status ** Appears on the lower level of the main screen with 2 checkpoints: Systolic BP < 90 and Lactate (mmol/L) with 4 different indicators ** Systolic BP represents systolic blood pressure and it will have a check mark if it is <90 mmHg ** Lactate mmol/L is an indicator representing the lactate level of the patient with 4 markers N/a, <2, 2-4, and >4 representing different significant levels of lactate for care. * Update ** Select a procedure *** press the name of the procedure you want to submit ** changing the patient status *** Systolic BP requires to confirm through provider's initials *** Lactate cannot be changed until the first lactate test has been input. * Clearing Data ** by pressing reset all data saved in the activity log and timer values will be eliminated * Settings - Currently Not Implemented * Vibrations and sound can be turned on and off * close button takes you out of the settings screen * Activity Log * this window represents the activity log. It is updated as procedures are completed. It states what procedure is complete, the initials of the pro vider who completed it, and the time it was input into the SepTick app